Un Amor Posible (KaitoxLen)
by Silvis-Yagami
Summary: Miku, Luka, Gakupo, Rin, Teto y Gakupo saben muy que Kaito esta perdidamente enamorado de Len, y ellos no dudaran en ayudarlo, y eso harán dejaran que Kaito y Len convivan 4 meses en un casa los dos, y Kaito no dudara en revelar su amor.
1. Chapter 1

UN AMOR POSIBLE

Capitulo 1

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation **_

Era una tarde cualquiera, en la casa de los Vocaloid, las chicas charlaban y los chicos solo veían la televisión.

Kaito: Ya me aburrí

Gakupo: Si, ¿Qué hacemos?

Len: Porque, no jugamos billar

Kaito: Si vamos

***En la sala de billar***

Entraron y cada uno tomo su taco (**PALO DE BILLAR) **y se posiciono.

Gakupo: Tira tu primero Len

Len: Esta bien

***Len Tira***

Kaito: Necesitas entrenar más pequeño

Len, solo se volteo y espero y que fuera su turno, Kaito sabia muy ben que esos comentarios hacían, enojar al pequeño, pero no lo podía evitar a él se le haci muy adorable enojado.

***Kaito se hacer a Len***

Kaito: Oyes Len, perdóname no fue mi intención decir eso

Len: Siempre dice eso, tú ya sabes que ya no soy un niño tengo 14 años

Kaito: Si lo sé, pero aun lo eres bueno para mi

Len: Pues sí, eres mucho más grande que yo tienes 20 años

Kaito: Entonces, ¿me perdonas?

Len: Te perdono, pero otra vez que me vuelvas a hacer enojar te va a costar caro Kaito

Kaito solo sonrío y se dispuso a tirar.

Gakupo: ¡SI LES GANE!

Kaito y Len, solo suspiraron, ellos ya sabían que Gakupo era muy bueno para el billar, haci que no se les hacia extraño que les ganara.

Gakupo: Vamos por una sodas

Kaito: Si vamos

***En la cocina***

Tomaron las sodas.

Kaito: Len, vamos al balcón

Len: Esta bien, ¿nos acompañas Gakupo?

Gakupo: No gracias, vayan ustedes

Len y Kaito se dirigieron al balcón, y la vista era hermosa, en especial porque él sol se ocultaba.

Len: Oyes Kaito, ¿Qué tal con las chicas?

Kaito: Pues… no bien

Kaito: Y ¿tú qué tal?

Len: No me interesa ninguna, por el momento

Kaito: Ya veo

***Kaito mira a Len***

Para Kaito, las facciones de Len eran perfectas era únicas, todo del pequeño era único, y lo que más quería probar y saborear eran esos labios eran muy rosados.

Aunque… Kaito, sabe muy bien que tendrá que revelar sus sentimientos al pequeño, y si el pequeño lo acepta y si no lo acepta, ¿Qué pasara?

**¡Hola!**

**Este es mi Fanfic de Kaito y Len espero y sea de su agrado, y también que les agrade como interpreto a cada uno de los Vocaloid, hasta el otro capítulo. Besitos **


	2. El Comienzo

UN AMOR POSIBLE

Capitulo 2

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation **_

Aunque… Kaito, sabe muy bien que tendrá que revelar sus sentimientos al pequeño, y si el pequeño lo acepta y si no lo acepta, ¿Qué pasara?

…

***En la noche***

-Buenas noches Kaito-san- Menciono Len

-Igualmente Len-Kun- Musito Kaito

Len, entro a su habitación y se coloco su pijama, se dejo caer ya que estaba algo cansado, y lo mismo hizo Kaito.

***En la mañana***

Kaito, se levanto, bajo a desayunar algo, ya que había descansado, estaba desayunando un cereal y con jugo de naranja.

-Buenos días Len-Kun- Dijo Kaito

-Buenos días Kaito - Menciono Len

Se sentó al lado de Kaito y desayuno con Kaito.

***Terminando de Desayunar***

Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a su habitación y se vistieron.

***En la sala***

-Oyes Kaito, y ¿los demás?- Pregunto el pequeño

-No lo sé, pero dejaron esta nota, y espere a que despertaras para leerla juntos- Contesto Kaito

Kaito se sentó al lado de Len, y abrió la carta.

_**HOLA**_

_**Hola Kaito y Len, espero y haigan amanecido bien, bueno la razón por la que les dejamos esta carta es por una y única razón, compartirán esta casa solo los dos por 4 meses nosotros tuvimos que salir, pero tranquilos, espero y no les desagrade la idea, y por favor no destruyan la casa y ni se peleen lo dijo por ti Len, y Kaito no molestes a Len, bueno espero y les agrade la idea, y aunque no les agrade no tienen otra opción.**_

_**Saludos de:**_

_**Gakupo, Meiko, Rin, Miku, Luka, Teto, y Gumi**_

***Kaito cierra la carta***

-¡Están locos!- Len alego con enojo

-Tra-tranquilo, Len- Menciono Kaito asustado

Len, estaba demasiado enojado, que por poco y golpea a Kaito.

-Tranquilízate, no es tan malo Len- Dijo Kaito calmando a Len

Len se volteo y le dio la espalda a Kaito.

-Cla-claro que es malo, tu y yo…- Musito Len nervioso

-¿Tu y yo qué?- Kaito pregunto confundido

-¡TU Y YO NO PODEMOS ESTAR JUNTOS!- Len Alego molesto

Kaito se asusto y se cubrió con una almohada, en cierta forma Len era muy agresivo cuando se enojaba, y el único que lo tranquilizaba era Gakupo, pero ahora solo estaba Kaito.

-No-no te preocupes, yo no te molestare Len- Musito Kaito asustado

-No es eso…- Menciono Len

Kaito lo miro, y vio que su rostro se reflejaba algo de triste y a la vez un poco de confusión.

-¿En-entonces que es Len?- Pregunto Kaito

-No es nada, y perdón por asustarte, no fue mi intención- Contesto Len

Kaito sonrío.

***Kaito abraza a Len***

-Gracias Len, prometo cuidarte- Musito Kaito

Len se sonrojo demasiado, y Kaito lo noto y solo sonrío y se dispuso a limpiar la casa.

***En la tarde***

-Oyes Len, ¿te gusta la lasaña?- Pregunto Kaito

-Sí- Contesto Len

Kaito sonrío, y termino de cocinar, él mismo sabía que esta era la oportunidad para revelarle sus sentimientos al pequeño Len.

*P.O.V Kaito*

Espero y le guste mi lasaña a Len, me tarde en hacerla.

-Len, ya esta lista la comida- Dijo Kaito

Len se levanto de un salto y se dirigió al comedor, nos sentamos, a disfrutar la lasaña.

-Te quedo deliciosa la lasaña Kaito- Alego con alegría Len

-Gra-gracias- Menciono Kaito

Terminamos de comer, y tuve que lavar los platos cuando termine, voltee a ver a Len y estaba dormido, se veía tan lindo, me acerque y le puse una mantita, me senté en otro sillón a esperar a que Len despertara, y no se asustara si no me encuentra, ya que es algo asustadizo.

**¡Hola!**

**Espero y te guste este capítulo HARUKA HAGAREN y muchas gracias por leer este Fanfic, y si pondré Yaoi Hard y espero y te guste.**

**Mi lectora:**

**-HARUKA HAGAREN**

**Espero y te guste, besitos.**


	3. Beso Robado cap 3

UN AMOR POSIBLE

Capitulo 3

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation **_

Terminamos de comer, y tuve que lavar los platos cuando termine, voltee a ver a Len y estaba dormido, se veía tan lindo, me acerque y le puse una mantita, me senté en otro sillón a esperar a que Len despertara, y no se asustara si no me encuentra, ya que es algo asustadizo.

…

Kaito estaba sentado cerca de Len, esperando a que despertara, mientras observaba la televisión algo aburrido.

***P.O.V Kaito***

¿A qué horas despertaras Len? , aunque debo admitir que dormido se ve demasiado lindo y tierno, me gustaría probar esos labios rosados de niño, pero no debo arriesgarme si despierta y se da cuenta que lo bese, me matara eso es seguro.

***Voltear a ver a Len***

Lo mire y al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla, será mejor despertarlo.

…

***Kaito se acerca a Len***

Kaito se acerco cuidadosamente, hacia Len y le toco el hombro.

-Oyes Len, despierta- Menciono Kaito con voz dulce

Len aun seguía dormido, y sumido en su pesadilla.

-Len despierta, o te despertare- Amenazo Kaito a Len

Len, parecía no escuchar, es ahora o nunca, tendrá que probar esos labios.

***Kaito se acerca a Len***

Kaito podía sentir la respiración del pequeño, Kaito estaba muy nervioso, se fue acercando cada vez más y más hasta que por fin probo esos labios de Len, Kaito quería profundizar más el beso, pero sabía que no podría ya que Len se despertaría, sería mejor alegarse.

***Kaito se aleja de Len***

Kaito se alego de Len, Kaito estaba muy sonrojado, y la vez nervioso, el sabia que de alguna o otra forma Len se enteraría, del Beso, pero al menos valdría la pena, Kaito probó esos labios exquisitos.

***Len se despierta***

Len se despertó y no estaba asustado, lo cual extraño a Kaito, al momento que se alego Kaito de Len, Len se tranquilo, y Kaito miro a Len y estaba sonrojado como un tomate.

-¿Qué te ocurre Len-Kun?- Pregunto preocupado Kaito

-Na-nada, es-estoy bien-Contesto Nervioso Len

-No es verdad, ¿tienes temperatura?- Pregunto Kaito tocando la frente del pequeño

Len, no quería protestar, pero cuando Kaito lo toco su voz se desapareció, parecía que Kaito controlaba a Len.

-Tienes 40 de temperatura, te traeré la medicina- Menciono Kaito

Len solo asintió, y Kaito le trago la medicina y lo arropo y se sentó al lado de Len, para cuidarlo, Len no tardo mucho en volver a dormirse.

Kaito lo miro y sonrío, tenía ganas de volver a besarlo, pero se resistió y solo, siguió mirando la televisión, ¿acaso Len sintió los labios de Kaito?, y de ser haci, ¿Qué hará?

**¡HOLA!**

**Espero y te guste este capítulo HARUKA HAGAREN y muchas gracias por leer este Fanfic.**

**Mi lectora:**

**-HARUKA HAGAREN**

**Espero y te guste, besitos.**


	4. Celos cap 4

UN AMOR POSIBLE

Capitulo 4

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation **_

Kaito lo miro y sonrío, tenía ganas de volver a besarlo, pero se resistió y solo, siguió mirando la televisión, ¿acaso Len sintió los labios de Kaito?, y de ser haci, ¿Qué hará?

…

***En la noche***

Len abrió lentamente sus ojos, y miro al frente de él y no estaba Kaito, ¡¿Dónde esta?!

-¿Kaito, Donde estas?- Pregunto asustado Len

Len no escucho la respuesta, aventó la manta, y se levanto, prendió las luces y no estaba nadie, ¡¿Donde esta Kaito?!

-Kaito, no es gracioso ¿Dónde estás?- Suplico Len asustado

***Algo toma a Len del hombro***

-¡Aaaaahh!- Grito Len

Len resbalo y cayo, estaba demasiado asustado hasta que.

***Kaito golpe a la criatura***

La criatura se desplomo en el suelo, y Len corrió a los brazos de Kaito, y Kaito lo abrazo tiernamente para tranquilizarlo.

-¡Kaito tengo miedo!- Alego aterrado Len

-Tranquilo, no te hará daño- Menciono tiernamente Kaito

Kaito miro a la criatura con demasiado enojo, no fue gracioso lo que hizo.

-¡Levántate Gakupo!- Alego molesto Kaito

***Gakupo se levanta adolorido***

-¿Po-porque me golpeaste?- Pregunto adolorido Gakupo

-Porque asústate a Len, eso no fue gracioso- Contesto enojado Kaito

Gakupo se sentó en una silla y Len, aun seguía asustado y estaba oculto atrás de Kaito.

-Pídele una disculpa a Len- Menciono Kaito

Len camino hasta al frente de Gakupo, y Gakupo se acerco demasiado a Len.

***Len se sonroja***

-¿Len me perdonas?-Pregunto tiernamente Gakupo

-S-si…- Contesto Len demasiado sonrojado

***Kaito toma a Len***

Kaito lo escondió detrás de él.

-Tranquilo Kaito, no lo hare de nuevo- Menciono burlonamente Gakupo

Kaito se sonrojo, tendría que evitar que Gakupo conquistara a Len.

-Len, Neru me dijo que si podías ir a jugar con ella al parque- Menciono Kaito

-¡Si en un momento voy!-Alego contento Len

***Len se va***

-Vaya Kaito, tus celos son muy notables- Menciono Gakupo

-Cállate, ¿Por qué regresaste?- Pregunto molesto Kaito

-Bueno…- Menciono Gakupo

***Gakupo toma una uva***

-Porque, quise venir a ver a mi Len- Dijo Gakupo

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunto enojado Kaito

-Oh, perdón no sabía que te gustaba- Menciono Burlonamente Gakupo

Kaito tomo de la blusa a Gakupo, para acercarlo más a él.

-¡Si lo tocas te matare!- Alego molesto Kaito

Gakupo sonrió y Kaito lo soltó y se volteo, se dispuso a preparar la comida, y Gakupo se fue a su habitación a ducharse, ¿Qué hará Kaito?, ¿Luchara por el amor de Len?

**¡HOLA!**

**Bueno espero y le guste a mi lectora que se llama: HARUKA HAGAREN, pregunta: ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HARA KAITO CON GAKUPO?, Espero y les guste.**

**Mis lectoras: **

**-HARUKA HAGAREN**

**Nos vemos, Besitos.**


	5. Noche Hot cap 5

UN AMOR POSIBLE

Capitulo 5

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation **_

_**ACLARACION ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE YAOI HACI QUE ESTEN PREPARADAS. Y CONTIENE UN CIERTO LENJUAGUE UN POCO BULGAR, ESTE NO ES EL YAOI DEL FINAL SOLO ES UNA PROVADITA ESPERO Y LES GUSTE.**_

Gakupo sonrió y Kaito lo soltó y se volteo, se dispuso a preparar la comida, y Gakupo se fue a su habitación a ducharse, ¿Qué hará Kaito?, ¿Luchara por el amor de Len?

…

***En la noche***

Los tres terminaron su cena, y todos se dirigieron a su habitación excepto Len, el dormiría con Kaito, ya que le tenía algo de miedo a Gakupo. Aunque discutieron un poco Gakupo y Kaito, pero por fin Len pudo dormir en la habitación de Kaito.

***Len se coloca su pijama***

Era un pequeño short de color negro y una blusa de color blanca y se recostó, estaba algo cansado.

***Kaito entra a la habitación***

-Oyes Len, esa pijama no es apropiada para un niño como tu- Menciono Kaito

-¡No soy un niño!, Tengo 14 años – Protesto Len

-Claro que eres un niño, soy mucho mayor que tú tengo 20 años y tú 14, cuando tengas mi edad podrás utilizar esa pijama o cuando tengas 21 años como Gakupo - Dijo Kaito burlonamente

Len se ofendió y se recostó y se volteo.

-Pe-perdón Len- Menciono Kaito

Len no le contestaba, Len estaba demasiado enojado, el estaba arto que lo tomaran como un niño, que en realidad no lo es.

***Kaito apaga las luces***

Kaito se recostó al lado de Len, y Len aun seguía enojado.

-Oyes Len, perdóname enserio, no quise hacerte enojar- Suplico Kaito

-Pero lo hiciste, y ya no me hables tengo sueño- Alego Len molesto

Kaito, suspiro, no sabía qué hacer para que Len lo perdonara, ¿Qué podía hacer?

***Kaito abraza a Len***

-¡¿Qu-que te pasa?!- Pregunto sonrojado Len

-Tranquilo…-Musito Kaito

***Kaito le quita el Short a Len***

-¡¿Qu-que haces?!- Pregunto Len cubriéndose

-Tranquilízate, recuerdas que me dijiste que ya eras un adulto como yo- Contesto Kaito melosamente

Len, se sonrojo demasiado y se cubrió su rostro, Kaito le quito su ropa interior, y se despojo de su blusa.

-¡¿Qué tanto ves?!- Pregunto sonrojado Len

-Nada...solo eres muy lindo- Contesto Kaito tiernamente

Len se sonrojo de nuevo, y se cubrió.

***Kaito besa el cuello de Len***

-~Ka-Kaito ~- Gimió Len

Kaito bajo sus besos hasta que llego a su pene.

-¡N-no lo hagas!- Suplico Len

***Kaito introduce el pene de Len a su boca***

-Aaaahh~- Gimió Len

Kaito, saboreo cada parte, y Len no paraba de gemir, eso lo incitaba más a Kaito a seguir.

-¡Ka-Kaito…Me-me voy a ve-venir!- Suplico Len

Len trataba de alegar a Kaito, pero era imposible.

***Kaito mira a Len***

-Hazlo- Menciono Kaito

Len cerró sus ojos, y solo hizo lo que Kaito le ordeno.

***Kaito se levanta***

Len lo miro y tenía la boca cerrada.

-¡Es-escúpelo…Es asqueroso!- Alego Len

Kaito se levanto y se dirigió al baño y lo escupió, y regreso a la cama. Los dos se vistieron y volvieron a dormir.

***Kaito abraza a Len***

-Kaito tengo sueño… - Musito Len adormilado

-Solo…quería decirte que…te quiero- Menciono Kaito

-Sí, yo también…-Musito Len dormido

Kaito sonrío, cerró sus ojos, los dos disfrutaron lo que les quedaba de noche, y durmieron tranquilamente, bueno algo, ya que Kaito no dejaba dormir demasiado a Len, pero disfrutaron su compañía, ¿Qué pasara con Gakupo?, ¿Gakupo quitara a Kaito de su camino para acercarse a Len?

**¡HOLA!**

**Espero y les guste este capítulo, lo hice demasiado Hot, pero me moría por hacerlo, y gracias a KAWAIISUGOINEKO por leer mi fanfic, espero y te guste este capítulo y la pregunta: ¿QUÉ PIENSAN QUE HARA GAKUPO?**

**Mis lectoras:**

**-KAWAIISUGOINEKO **

**-HARUKA HAGAREN**

**Nos vemos criaturitas, Besitos.**


	6. Sustos cap 6

UN AMOR POSIBLE

Capitulo 6

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation **_

Kaito sonrío, cerró sus ojos, los dos disfrutaron lo que les quedaba de noche, y durmieron tranquilamente, bueno algo, ya que Kaito no dejaba dormir demasiado a Len, pero disfrutaron su compañía, ¿Qué pasara con Gakupo?, ¿Gakupo quitara a Kaito de su camino para acercarse a Len?

…

***En la mañana***

Len aun seguía dormido, y Kaito se levanto antes para prepara el desayuno para su amado Len.

***Gakupo llega a la cocina***

-¿Se puede saber que tanto hacían ayer?, no me dejaban dormir- Pregunto adormilado Gakupo

-No es de tu interés- Contesto Kaito indiferente

-Amaneciste de malas, o ¿Qué princesa?- Pregunto burlonamente Gakupo

-¡Cállate Gakupo!- Alego Kaito molesto

Gakupo rio, y Kaito coloco toda la comida en una charola.

-¿Acaso Len se enfermo?- Pregunto serio Gakupo

-No, solo le quiero llevar su desayuno a la cama- Contesto Kaito

-Como sea, voy a salir al parque, no tardo- Menciono Gakupo sin interés

Kaito se despidió de Gakupo y entro al cuarto.

***En el cuarto***

-Len despierta te trague tu desayuno- Musito tiernamente Kaito

Len abrió tiernamente sus ojos, y se levanto de la cama.

-¡Gracias Kaito!- Alego Len con emoción

Kaito se recostó nuevamente, mientras Len desayunaba tan rápido que a Kaito lo sorprendió.

***Len se recuesta al lado de Kaito***

-Y ¿Gakupo ya despertó?- Pregunto Len tiernamente

-Sí, pero salió a pasear al parque- Contesto Kaito

-¿Qué tienes?- Pregunto preocupado Len

-Creo…que Gakupo escucho lo que en la noche- Contesto Kaito preocupado

***Len se sonroja***

Len se cubrió con las sabanas y Kaito se confundió un poco.

-¿Por qué te cubres Len?- Pregunto Kaito confundido

***Len quita las sabanas***

-¡¿Cómo que porque?!- Pregunto enojado Len

-N-no se- Contesto Kaito asustado

-¡Porque Gakupo, se puede enterar de lo nuestro!- Alego Len enojado

-¿Pe-pero que tiene?- Pregunto confundido Kaito

-¡¿Cómo que, que tiene, puede y nos haga algo?!- Contesto Len asustado

-Tranquilo, no dejare que te haga daño – Menciono Kaito serio

-Pe-pero crees, ¿crees le agrade nuestra relación? – Pregunto Len temeroso

-El, no debe de importarle, y menos de interesarle- Contesto Kaito

-Pe-pero si…- Len no termino de hablar

***Kaito lo besa***

Fue un beso profundo y tierno, pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

-Len, pase lo que pase, no te dejare que te lastimen o te alejen de mi, ¿entendido?- Pregunto tiernamente Kaito

-S-si- Contesto sonrojado Len

Los dos sonrieron y disfrutaron la tarde tranquilamente, ya que Gakupo regresaría hasta la noche, pero, ¿Qué pasa si Gakupo sabe de la relación de Len y Kaito?, ¿los separa o que pasara?

**¡Hola!**

**Muchas gracias a mis dos lectoras, y me encanto demasiado que les haiga gustado la parte Yaoi me inspire (ni se nota xD) bueno muchas gracias por leer mi Fanfic y bueno la pregunta: ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HAGA GAKUPO? **

**Mis lectoras:**

**-KAWAIISUGOINEKO **

**-HARUKA HAGAREN**

**Nos vemos, criaturitas del Señor**


	7. Amores Perros cap 7

UN AMOR POSIBLE

Capitulo 7

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation **_

Los dos sonrieron y disfrutaron la tarde tranquilamente, ya que Gakupo regresaría hasta la noche, pero, ¿Qué pasa si Gakupo sabe de la relación de Len y Kaito?, ¿los separa o que pasara?

…

***En la tarde***

Kaito y Len se levantaron y ordenaron toda la habitación y salieron para despegarse un poco, Len corrió hacia la televisión para ver su programa favorito y Kaito se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de cenar.

***Puerta cerrándose***

Los dos miraron y era el Samurái.

-Hola Gakupo-Menciono Kaito

-Hola azulito- Dijo Gakupo

Gakupo tomo una soda y se dirigió a Len.

-Len te trague esto, pensé que te gustaría, haci que te lo trague- Menciono Gakupo

Len tomo la bolsa y la abrió.

***Len salta de emoción***

-¡¿Cómo lo conseguiste Gakupo?!- Pregunto Len sorprendido

-Es secreto, ¿te gusta Len?- Pregunto Gakupo

-¡Si me encanta esta genial, Gracias!- Alego Len con emoción

***Len abraza a Gakupo***

Gakupo solo abrazo a Len, y miro a Kaito, Kaito tenía cara de pocos amigos, estaba molesto y demasiado.

Len dejo de abrazar a Gakupo, y empezó a probar su nuevo disco de videojuego.

…

***P.O.V Kaito***

Gakupo se alego de Len, y se dirigió de nuevo a la nevera.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso Gakupo?- Pregunto molesto Kaito

-¿Qué pretendo?, pues…que Len me elija a mí y ti te olvide- Contesto Gakupo serio

-Estas muy equivocado, yo y el estamos muy enamorados- Dijo Kaito

-¿Enserio?, pues yo destrozare ese amor, y Len me escogerá haci que prepárate para la derrota- Menciono Gakupo confiado

Gakupo se alego de mí, burlándose, ¡¿Por qué es tan insoportable?! ¿Por qué no se fue de viaje? Ahora ¿Qué hare?, Len es inocente es un niño y cualquiera cosa que hagas por él lo impresiona, esta bien Gakupo, si lo que quieres es guerra… ¡GUERRA TENDRAS!

***Clavar el cuchillo en la mesa***

Mire a Gakupo y el solo me miro con sus miradas típicas burlonas y siempre confiado de sí mismo, no es bueno confiar en uno mismo, puede ser peligroso, en especial cuando se juega por el amor de un niño.

…

***En la noche***

Los tres terminaron su cena y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, Len se coloco su pijama de siempre, pero…miro algo raro en Kaito.

***P.O.V Len***

¿Qué le ocurrirá a Kaito?, ¿acaso hice algo malo? Pero… no he hecho nada malo que yo recuerde, será mejor preguntarle no me gusta verlo haci.

-Kaito, ¿Qué tienes?- Pregunto Len

-Ah…nada solo estoy cansado- Contesto Kaito sin interés

¿Por qué siempre complica las cosas Kaito? Enveses creo que es chica, es muy hormonal cambia de emociones demasiado rápido.

…

***Abrazar a Kaito***

-Dime Kaito, no me gusta verte haci- Musito Len tiernamente

***Kaito Carga a Len y lo recuesta en la cama***

-Gracias, por preocuparte por mí, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- Pregunto Kaito

-Claro- Contesto Len

-¿Tu me amas Len?- Pregunto Kaito

-S-si te amo Kaito y mu-mucho- Contesto sonrojado Len

Kaito sonrió le alegraba que Len lo amaba y demasiado.

***Kaito besa a Len***

Fue un beso intenso pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

-Me haces tan feliz Len- Musito Kaito

Len solo sonrió, y Kaito también, los dos se recostaron en la cama, y durmieron tranquilamente, aunque…Kaito tendrá que luchar por el amor de Len, ¿Qué hará?

**¡HOLA, HOLA!**

**Espero y estén de lo mejor, bueno este capítulo, fue algo largo, me inspire (milagro) bueno espero y les guste, y muchas gracias a mi nueva lectoras que es: HATSUNE MIKU AMA LOS PORROS (perdón si lo escribí mal) bueno y aquí la pregunta: ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HARA KAITO PARA CONSERVAR EL AMOR DE LEN?**

**Mis lectoras:**

**-Hatsune Miku Ama los Porros**

**-KAWAIISUGOINEKO **

**-HARUKA HAGAREN**

**Nos vemos, Adios.**


	8. Besos robados cap 8

UN AMOR POSIBLE

Capitulo 8

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation **_

Len solo sonrió, y Kaito también, los dos se recostaron en la cama, y durmieron tranquilamente, aunque…Kaito tendrá que luchar por el amor de Len, ¿Qué hará?

…

***En la mañana***

Len abrió lentamente los ojos, y miro a su lado y no estaba Kaito, ¿Dónde estará?

Len se levanto de un salto de la cama y salió de la habitación. Para ir a preguntarle a Gakupo.

***En la sala de estar***

-Buenos días Len- Menciono Gakupo

-Buenos días Gakupo- Musito Len

-¿Qué te ocurre Len?- Pregunto preocupado Gakupo

-¿Dónde estar Kaito?- Pregunto preocupado Len

-Ah, el azulito, salió de compras – Contesto sin interés

Len se le hizo extraño que le respondiera haci.

-Voy a cambiarme- Menciono Len

Len entro nuevamente a la habitación, y se vistió normalmente y salió de la habitación.

***En la cocina***

Len tomo una manzana y las llaves de la casa y se dirigió a la puerta, pero…

-Hey Len ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Gakupo

-Voy a ir con Kaito- Contesto serio Len

***Gakupo toma de la cintura a Len***

-Ga-Gakupo…-Musito nervioso Len

-No, te irás Len, esta vez serás mío- Dijo Gakupo melosamente

***Gakupo recarga a Len contra la pared***

-¡¿De-déjame ir?!- Alego Len sonrojado

-Mmmm…No Len- Musito Gakupo

***Gakupo besa el cuello de Len***

-¡N-no Gakupo!- Suplico Len tratando de alegar a Gakupo

Gakupo no respondía, besaba con tanta pasión y desesperación el cuello de Len.

***Gakupo se acerca más a Len***

Len trataba de alegar a Gakupo, pero era imposible, era demasiado fuerte para él.

***Len toma una botella***

Len alcanzo tomar una botella de vino, sin que Gakupo viera, y…

***Len golpea a Gakupo***

Gakupo cayó un poco fuerte al suelo y Len, se asusto y cuando iba a salir corriendo de la casa, Entro Kaito y lo vio asustado y llorando y a Gakupo desmayado.

***Kaito abraza a Len***

-¡¿Qué ocurrió aquí Len?!- Pregunto confundido Kaito

-Ga-Gakupo Qui-quiso, aprovecharse de mí- Contesto asustado Len

Kaito se quedo sorprendido, y abrazo con más fuerza a Len lo cargo y lo llevo a la habitación, para tranquilizarlo y dormirlo.

***En la sala de estar***

Miro a Gakupo y lo levanto y lo recostó en unos de los sofás. Tomo una bolsa de hielos y la acerco a su cabeza.

***Gakupo despierta***

Gakupo abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Kaito enfrente de él.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Quítate!- Alego molesto Gakupo

Kaito se enojo, aun más de lo que estaba y solo se levanto.

***Gakupo se levanta***

Gakupo se iba a ir pero Kaito lo estiro de la playera.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto Gakupo sin interés

-¡¿Por qué te aprovechaste de Len?!- Alego Molesto Kaito

-Y ¿a ti que te importa?- Gakupo pregunto retando a Kaito

Kaito estaba arto de Gakupo, no sabía qué hacer era tan odioso. _**(No confundan yo amo a Gakupo solo lo puse como malo porque me parece un villano muy bueno)**_

***Kaito golpea a Gakupo***

Gakupo cayó al suelo y miro a Kaito, era la primera vez que lo veía molesto, se levanto y se toco el labio estaba sangrando.

-Mmm…eres fuerte azulito, veamos quien se queda con Len- Musito Gakupo

Gakupo solo se alego de Kaito y entro a su habitación, Kaito no soportaba mas esta situación, Len un día de estos iba a terminar lastimado, y todo por Gakupo y sus deseos. ¿Qué hará Kaito?

**¡HOLA!**

**Espero y estén bien, bueno aquí esta el lindo capitulo que me inspire demasiado, pero bueno espero y les guste este capítulo, y bueno la pregunta de hoy es: ¿QUÉ HARA KAITO PARA PROTEGER A LEN? **

**Mis lectoras:**

**-Hatsune Miku Ama los Porros**

**-KAWAIISUGOINEKO **

**-HARUKA HAGAREN**

**Nos vemos criaturitas, besitos. **


	9. Inocencia Cap 9

UN AMOR POSIBLE

Capitulo 9

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation **_

Gakupo solo se alego de Kaito y entro a su habitación, Kaito no soportaba mas esta situación, Len un día de estos iba a terminar lastimado, y todo por Gakupo y sus deseos. ¿Qué hará Kaito?

...

***Kaito entra a su cuarto***

Miro a Len, aun dormido, se acerco lo miro, aun tenía sus ojos un poco hinchados de llorar, Kaito acaricio lentamente la mejilla de Len.

***Len se despierta***

Len abrió lentamente sus ojos, y miro a Kaito, eso le hizo esbozar una gran sonrisa.

-Tranquilo Len, no te volverá a hacer nada…- Musito Kaito tiernamente

Len sonrío y abrazo a Kaito por sorpresa y volvió a llorar.

-Tranquilo Len…- Menciono Kaito

Kaito abrazo tiernamente a Len y cerró sus ojos, para disfrutar el aroma de Len.

***Len mira a Kaito***

-Ka-Kaito….T-te amo…-Menciono Len sonrojado

Kaito se sonrojo, demasiado al escuchar esas palabras de Len, era la primera vez que lo decía.

-Y-yo también te Amo Len…-Musito melosamente Kaito

Len sonrío sonrojado, y se acerco lentamente a los labios de Kaito.

***Kaito Besa A Len***

Len estaba demasiado sonrojado, al igual que Kaito, ese beso fue tan intenso y apasionado, pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

-T-tu boca sabe a miel…-Susurro Kaito

Len se cubrió su rostro, ya que parecía un tomate. Kaito río se le hacía muy tierno verlo de esa forma.

***Len bofeteo a Kaito***

Len se separo de Kaito y caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta, mientras Kaito lloraba por la gran bofetada.

-Y Estoy enojado con tigo Kaito- Menciono Len

Len cerró la puerta, y Kaito solo suspiro, y miro su mejilla estaba roja.

-Hay…Len p-porque te compartas como chica- Menciono para sí solo Kaito

Len tomo su mochila y salió, para pasear un poco, y despejarse, antes de salir miro la puerta de Gakupo, pero decidió no darle importancia.

***Len en el parque***

Len se sentó en una banca y cerro sus ojos, para disfrutar la brisa cálida.

***Alguien abraza a Len***

Len abrió los ojos asustado y, miro hacia atrás y era, Akaito.

-A-Akaito…- Susurro Len con miedo

-Si soy yo, Hola Len- Menciono Akaito con una sonrisa en su rostro

Akaito se sentó al lado de Len y lo miro con esos intensos ojos rojos.

-Ho-Hola Akaito- Menciono Len con miedo

-¿Cómo has estado Len?- Pregunto Akaito

-Bi-bien- Contesto Len Nervioso

Akaito sonrío con maldad y tomo de la mano a Len y caminaron.

-¡¿A d-donde vamos?!- Pregunto Len asustado

-Tranquilo, será divertido- Contesto Akaito maliciosamente

Los dos subieron al auto, y de dirigieron a un destino desconocido, ¿A dónde irán? ¿Acaso Akaito hará algo con Len?

**¡HOLA!**

**Espero y estén bien, perdón por tárdeme en actualizarlo pero la escuela, bueno espero y les guste y les mando muchos besos y abrazos aplastantes, y la pregunta del día es: ¿QUÉ HARA AKAITO CON LEN?**

**Mis Lectoras:**

**-Hatsune Miku Ama los Porros**

**-KAWAIISUGOINEKO **

**-HARUKA HAGAREN**

**Nos, vemos besitos.**


	10. Corazones Rotos cap 10

UN AMOR POSIBLE

Capitulo 10

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation **_

_**¡**__**POR FAVOR, LEEAN LA DESCRIPCION DESPUES DE ACABAR DE LEER EL FANFIC!**_

Los dos subieron al auto, y de dirigieron a un destino desconocido, ¿A dónde irán? ¿Acaso Akaito hará algo con Len?

...

***En la casa de Akaito***

-Bueno Len, esta es mi casa- Menciono Akaito

-E-es muy linda- Musito Len

Akaito tomo de la mano a Len y lo sentó en el sofá, Akaito fue por algo de vino y a Len le dio un refresco

***Akaito se sentó al lado de Len***

-y Len… ¿Co-como esta mi hermano?- Pregunto Akaito tomando un sorbo de su vino

-B-bien, bueno algo peleado con Gakupo- Contesto Len preocupado

-Ah…Haci que esta pelado con el samurái ya veo- Musito Akaito

Akaito, y Len platicaron un par de horas más y Akaito le hizo efecto el vino, y no estaba muy bien del todo, ya que decía algunas cosas muy comprometedoras.

-Akaito, deja de tomar- Dijo Len quitándole el vaso

Akaito lo miro algo ebrio, y a Len le dio miedo.

-Y ¿Po-porque L-Len?- Pregunto ebrio Akaito

-Por dios Akaito estas borracho, vamos a llevarte a tu habitación- Contesto Len

Len se levanto y tomo a Akaito y caminaron hasta la habitación de Akaito.

***En la Habitación de Akaito***

Len camino hasta llegar a la cama, y lo recostó lentamente, pero no contaba con la astucia de Akaito.

***Akaito abraza a Len***

Len trataba de zafarse pero era imposible, Akaito era mucho más fuerte que el.

***Alguien abre la puerta***

Len miro hacia la puerta y era Mikuo.

-Pe-pe-perdón N-no Qui-quise In-interrumpir- Musito Mikuo nervioso

-¡No espera Mikuo!- Alego Len sonrojado

Pero era imposible, Mikuo salió despavorido, antes de Len diera una explicación, a Len no pudo hacer mucho haci que solo se recostó al lado de Akaito, y Akaito solo lo abraza y decía cosas sin sentido, y Len solo suspiraba. Len de esperar a que Akaito regresara a la normalidad, se durmió.

...

***En la noche***

Kaito estaba preocupado, ya que desde la tarde Len, no regresaba y ni contestaba el celular, ¿Dónde estará? Kaito miro nuevamente su celular, y esta será la última llamada que hará, si no saldrá a buscarlo.

***Llamando***

_**-Hola- Menciono una voz diferente**_

_**-Ho-hola, ¿Qu-quien eres?- Pregunto Kaito preocupado**_

_**-¡Hola Kaito, soy yo Mikuo!- Alego Mikuo alegre**_

_**-¿Mi-Mikuo?, ¿Po-porque tienes el teléfono de Len?- Kaito Pregunto Confundido**_

_**-Ah, lo tome para jugar un poco, ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Mikuo**_

_**-¡¿Dónde esta Len?! ¡¿Esta contigo?!- Kaito preguntaba exaltado**_

_**-Tranquilo, Esta recostado con Akaito- Contesto Mikuo**_

Kaito se quedo impacto, al escuchar eso, no… ¿No era verdad o sí?

_**-¿E-es…Ve-verdad?- Pregunto impactado Kaito**_

_**-¡Claro!, ¿Quieres que te envíe una foto?- Pregunto burlón Mikuo **_

_**-E-esta bien…- Contesto Kaito**_

_**-Bueno, tengo que colgar para enviártela, nos vemos- Musito Mikuo**_

***Fin de la llamada***

Mikuo, se levanto de su cómodo asiento y se dirigió a la habitación de Akaito, sin hacer ningún ruido y abrió la puerta, y los vio abrazos, tomo la foto y bajo para tomar asiento y le envió la foto a Kaito.

…

***En la casa***

Kaito miro la foto, y solo suspiro, y se dirigió a su habitación, y su ira era tanta que golpeo todo lo que se encontraba en su habitación, se dejo caer en el suelo, se sentía devastado, sentía que todo se venía, abajo, pero…mañana le pedirá explicaciones a Len. ¿Qué le dirá Kaito a Len? ¿Su relación se terminara?

**¡HOLA!**

**Holis, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, lindos y si claro la voy a continuar. BUENO QUERIA PREGUNTARLES, SI LES GUSTARIA HACERME PREGUNTAS SOBRE EL FANFIC Y SOBRE MI, SI ACEPTAN DEJEN SUS PREGUNTAS EN LOS COMENTARIO, Y EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO RESPONDO LAS PREGUNTAS.**

**Mis Lectoras:**

**-Hatsune Miku Ama los Porros**

**-KAWAIISUGOINEKO **

**-HARUKA HAGAREN**

**Nos vemos criaturitas, del señor Besitos.**


	11. Contestando Preguntas cap 11

UN AMOR POSIBLE

Capitulo 11

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation **_

Hola, Bueno este capítulo no es un capitulo, normal ya que hoy responderé preguntas, ^_^ espero y les guste bueno, el anuncio es:

**HOY VOY A SUBIR UN FANFIC DE VY2 YUMA Y KAITO Y ESPERO Y LO LEAN Y LES GUSTE**

Bueno, ahora sin más que decir les contestare sus preguntas:

**1.- ¿Te gusta Fairy Tail?**

**R= **Bueno, para ser sincera no sé que es, Pero me gustaría saber que es, haci que por favor explíquenme XD lo sé soy rara.

**2.- ¿Has visto algún anime Yaoi o Yuri o Hentai?**

**R=** Etto… n/n Pues si… ¡LO SE SOY UNA PERVERTIDA! Si he visto, pero Hentai muy pocos, porque después me da un gran derrame nasal. Bueno los nombres son:

1.- Junjou Romántica

2.- Sekaiichi Hatsukoi

3.- Crossfade – Under

4.- ¿Algo le pasa a mi One-chan?

5.- Buko Imouto ni Koi Wo Suru

**3.- ¿Cuál es tu Vocaloid Favorito?**

**R= ¡**Bueno es muy difícil! Pero a mi parecer, mi favorito es Gakupo, no se tiene algo que, n/n

**4.- ¿Cuál es el que menos te Agrada?**

**R= **Pues…no tengo a ninguno, todos me agradan todos, son ¡TAN LINDOS!

**5.- ¿Leerías Unos de mis Fanfics?**

**R= **Claro que Leería unos de tus Fanfics, son tan ¡LINDOS!

**Bueno, espero y les haiga gusto, prometo subir el capitulo, y el nuevo Fanfic, gracias, por leerme.**

**Nos vemos.**


	12. ¿Celos? Cap 12

UN AMOR POSIBLE

Capitulo 12

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation **_

Kaito miro la foto, y solo suspiro, y se dirigió a su habitación, y su ira era tanta que golpeo todo lo que se encontraba en su habitación, se dejo caer en el suelo, se sentía devastado, sentía que todo se venía, abajo, pero…mañana le pedirá explicaciones a Len. ¿Qué le dirá Kaito a Len? ¿Su relación se terminara?

…

***En la mañana***

Len despertó, y miro la habitación, se encontraba en una habitación diferente

-Buenos días Len, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- Pregunto Melosamente

Len lo miro, y se impacto, pero después recordó lo que paso la noche anterior, y solo suspiro.

-Bi-bien… ¿Ya te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Len

Akaito asintió, y suspiro los dos bajaron de la cama de un salto, y Len bajo lentamente al igual que Akaito. Len camino hasta la recepción y tomo lo que quedaba de su soda de ayer.

-Me tengo que ir Akaito, ¿Me puedes llevar?- Pregunto Len

-Claro vamos- Dijo Akaito tomando las llaves

Len y Akaito, subieron al auto, y se dirigieron a la casa.

***En la casa***

-Gracias por traerme- Agradeció Len

Akaito solo sonrió, y acelero, Len miro la casa y camino lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta.

***Len entra a la casa***

Len solo suspiro, y camino lentamente a la recepción, para jugar un poco.

***Alguien toma del brazo a Len***

Len miro hacia atrás y era Kaito, tenía su vista hacia abajo.

-Hola Kaito, ¿Es-estas bien?- Pregunto preocupado Len

-Dime Algo… ¿Dónde estuviste ayer?- Pregunto Kaito triste

-E-estuve… E-en el parque- Contesto Len nervioso

Len rio nerviosamente y trato de zafarse de Kaito, pero era obvio que Kaito tenía mucho más fuerza que Len.

***Kaito carga a Len***

-¡Bájame, Kaito!- Alego Len Molesto

Kaito, solo suspiro y camino hasta llegar a su habitación, abrió la puerta y la cerro, sin antes asegurarla con seguro.

***Kaito recuesta a Len***

-¡¿PO-PORQUE LO HICISTE?!- Pregunto Len demasiado enojado

Kaito, se asusto ya que era le primera, vez que veía a Len tan enojado.

-Quieres tranquilizarte…-Susurro Kaito

Len suspiro y miro a Kaito, Kaito solo suspiro y miro a otro lado, ya que las miradas de Len, eran algo penetrantes.

-Muy bien, Kaito explícame-Menciono Len cruzado de brazos

Kaito suspiro, y miro a otro lado, estaba algo raro, más de lo normal.

-¡¿PO-PORQUE TE DORMISTE CON MI HERMANO!?- Pregunto molesto Kaito

Len se sonrojo, al escuchar eso de Kaito, ¿Cómo es que se entero?

-¡N-no es verdad!- Alego Len sonrojado

Kaito, lo miro y se veía demasiado, enojado tomo su celular y le mostro la foto a Len.

-¡AHORA EXPLICAME!- Alego Kaito molesto

Len, miro con asombro, la foto, ¿Quién fue?

***Kaito toma de los hombros a Len***

Kaito miro a Len, a los ojos y Len temblaba de miedo, ¿Cómo le explicara?

-¿Q-que acaso ya no me amas?- Pregunto ahogadamente Kaito

Len, no sabía que responder, estaba nervioso, y asustado, ¿Qué le responderá a Kaito?

**¡Hola!**

**Espero y estén bien, yo estoy un poco enferma, pero ya estoy mejorando, haci que decidí subir capitulo, espero y les guste, y bueno la pregunta del día es: ¿QUÉ LE RESPONDERA LEN A KAITO?**

**Mis lectoras:**

**-Hatsune Miku Ama los Porros**

**-KAWAIISUGOINEKO **

**-HARUKA HAGAREN**

**Nos vemos, criaturitas, Besitos.**


	13. Castigos cap 13

UN AMOR POSIBLE

Capitulo 13

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation **_

**¡Alerta, alerta, alerta, alerta, alerta: Va a ver escenas Yaoi fuertes, y un lenguaje un poco vulgar están advertidas! **

Len, no sabía que responder, estaba nervioso, y asustado, ¿Qué le responderá a Kaito?

…

-S-si te amo Kaito…-Contesto Len nervioso

Ah Kaito, se le dibujo una gran sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras de su amado.

-Pero ahora me pagaras por esto Len- Menciono Kaito

Len lo miro y tenía una sonrisa de maldad, Len se estremeció, al ver esa sonrisa.

Kaito beso de sorpresa a Len, Len trataba de zafarse del beso, pero fue imposible, ese beso lo atrapo, y fue subiendo de tono, Kaito tomo de la cintura a Len y lo recostó en la cama.

Len se sonrojo, al ver que Kaito estaba encima de él, Kaito se acerco lentamente al cuello del rubio y comenzó a besar el cuello de Len.

-Ka-Kaitoo~-Gimió Len

Kaito, adentro su mano en la blusa de Len, Len se sonrojo demasiado, Kaito tomo el pezón de Len, y lo apretaba tiernamente.

Len no podía soportar gemir, a Kaito lo excitaba escuchar los gemido de Len, lentamente despojo la ropa de Len, al igual que él, ahora los dos estaban semi desnudos.

Kaito bajo sus besos hasta llegar a los pezones de Len, mientras mordía uno, a otro lo apretaba lentamente con su otra mano.

-Aaaahh~- Gimió Len

Kaito lo miro y Len estaba sonrojado como un tomate, acerco a Len más a el, y eso provoco que los dos gimieran, ya que sus dos miembros rozaron.

-Ka-Kaito...Ha-Hazme…..T-tu yo….- Suplico Len

Eso hizo que Kaito perdiera la cordura por completo, era la primera vez que Len le pedía eso, Kaito solo sonrió con maldad.

-E-esta bien…-Kaito menciono agitadamente

Kaito se dejo caer en la cama, y Len se subió encima de Kaito, lo cual provoco que Len se sonrojara aun más, ya que el miembro de Kaito, rozaba con su cuerpo.

-Ka-Kaitoo~- Gimió Len

Len se movía, lentamente para que los miembros de los dos rozaran y provocara que los dos gimieran.

Kaito tomo el pene de Len, y empezó a masturbarlo, Lo cual provoco que Len abrazara a Kaito con fuerza.

-¡Aaaahh~!- Gimió Len sonrojado

Kaito, movía más rápido su mano, para que Len disfrutara.

-Ka-Kaito…Ma-Más…Ra-rapido~- Menciono Len agitado

Kaito, se sonrojo, y solo obedeció a la suplica de Len, Cada vez masturbaba más rápido el pene de Len, hasta que Len, no soporto más y se vino, los dos se miraron, estaban sonrojados en la habitación se escuchaba la respiración agitada de los dos, Len solo se recostó en el pecho de Kaito.

Kaito lo abraso, pero antes beso tiernamente a Len, los dos descansaron, y Kaito estaba muy feliz al saber que Len, si lo amaba y nunca lo engañaría con nadie.

**¡HOLA!**

**Espero y les guste, este capítulo, y no sufran muchos derrames nasales, xD, bueno aquí la pregunta: ¿GAKUPO SEGUIRA PELEANDO POR LEN?**

**Mis lectoras:**

**-Hatsune Miku Ama los Porros**

**-KAWAIISUGOINEKO **

**-HARUKA HAGAREN**

**Nos vemos, criaturitas, Besitos.**


	14. Disculpas y Despedidas Cap 14

UN AMOR POSIBLE

Capitulo 14

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation **_

Kaito lo abraso, pero antes beso tiernamente a Len, los dos descansaron, y Kaito estaba muy feliz al saber que Len, si lo amaba y nunca lo engañaría con nadie.

…

***En la mañana***

Len escucho, demasiado ruido en la recepción, miro a Kaito y estaba completamente dormido, se levanto de un salto, y se arreglo para salir_** (se vistió haci: escogió una blusa negra de manga corta, unos jeans de color azul, y uno simples tenis),**_ y averiguar qué es lo que causaba tanto ruido.

***En la recepción***

Salió de la habitación, sin hacer demasiado ruido, y camino hasta la recepción, encontró varias maletas, ¿Maletas?

Miro hacia atrás y vio al peli morado, salir de la habitación con otra maleta, el peli azul lo miro y le sonrió amigablemente.

-¿Qué haces Gakupo? ¿Acaso ya te vas?- Pregunto Len inocentemente

-Si me iré, regresare con los chicos, no tardaran en regresar y quiero disfrutar, lo que queda el viaje- Contesto Gakupo

-Ya veo…Te extrañaremos- Menciono Len

Gakupo, abrazo a Len como todo un padre, y se acerco al oído de Len sigilosamente.

-Perdóname por todo lo que te hice- Susurro Gakupo

Gakupo se alego de Len, y lo miro esperando alguna respuesta del rubio.

-C-Claro Gakupo, T-te perdono- Menciono sonrojado Len

Gakupo solo, sonrió y tomo sus maletas y se acerco a la puerta.

-Despídeme del azulito- Gakupo Musito burlonamente

Len asintió, y Gakupo salió, Len desvió su mirada para mirar a la habitación de Kaito, y camino lentamente para despertar a su amado Kaito.

***En la habitación***

Len se sentó a la orilla de la cama, y miro al peli azul.

-Oyes Kaito, despierta- Menciono Len

Kaito abrió lentamente los ojos, y bostezo varias veces, antes de mirar a Len.

-¿Q-Que ocurre Len?- Pregunto Kaito adormilado

-Gakupo, se fue- Contesto Len

-¿C-como?, ¿Qué Gakupo qué?- Kaito Pregunto confundido

-Gakupo, regreso a con los chicos-Len Contesto Burlonamente

Kaito sonrió, al escuchar eso, y abrazo a Len por el cuello, para volver a recostarlo al lado de él.

-Kaito vamos, tengo hambre- Menciono Len

Kaito sonrió y se arreglo para ir a desayunar, Kaito se alegro bastante al saber que Gakupo, regreso con los chicos, nadie le robara a su chico Rubio, pero…y ¿Akaito?

**¡Hola!**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y me alegra que les haiga gustado el otro capítulo, ^_^ y bueno la pregunta del día es: ¿AKAITO VOLVERA POR EL RUBIO?**

**Mis lectoras:**

**-Hatsune Miku Ama los Porros**

**-KAWAIISUGOINEKO **

**-HARUKA HAGAREN**

**Nos vemos. Besitos.**


	15. ¿Obstáculos? cap 15

UN AMOR POSIBLE

Capitulo 15

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation **_

Kaito sonrió y se arreglo para ir a desayunar, Kaito se alegro bastante al saber que Gakupo, regreso con los chicos, nadie le robara a su chico Rubio, pero…y ¿Akaito?

…

***En la tarde***

Len estaba muy, pero muy concentrado en sus videojuegos, mientras Kaito prepara la comida, le encantaba ver a Len sonriente y alegre, y lo que más le gustaba era saber que nadie más se interpondría.

***Ring…Ring…***

Kaito miro el teléfono y camino para contestar.

**-¿Quién habla?- Pregunto Kaito**

**-¡HOLA HERMANO!- Contesto el peli rojo**

**-¿Qué pasa Akaito?- Pregunto Kaito aturdido**

**-¿Se encuentra Len?- Pregunto Akaito**

Kaito frunció el seño molesto, ¡¿Qué es lo que quiere Akaito con Len?!

**-Sí, si esta- Contesto Kaito**

**-¿Puedo hablar con él?- pregunto Akaito**

Kaito suspiro pesadamente y miro a Len.

-¡Len te hablan!- Exclamo Kaito

Len pauso su juego molesto, y camino hasta el teléfono, lo tomo y suspiro.

**-¿Hola?- Pregunto Len**

**-Hola Len…-Susurro Akaito**

Len sintió un gran escalofrió recorrer por todo su cuerpo, miro a Kaito y tenía una cara de pocos amigos. Por lo que era mejor alegarse de él antes de que explotara de enojo.

-Estaré en la habitación- Menciono Len

Len entro a la habitación y cerro con llave y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

**-¿Qué pasa Akaito?- Pregunto Len**

**-Te extraño Len…-Contesto melosamente el peli rojo**

**-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamo Len molesto**

**-Te necesito a mi lado…-Menciono Akaito**

**-¡No yo ya estoy con Kaito!- Exclamo el rubio**

**-Hare que cambies de opinión- Dijo Akaito**

Len estaba por protestar pero Akaito colgó, Len devolvió la llamada pero nada, nadie respondía. Len por más que trato nadie contestaba, se resigno y salió de la habitación, coloco el teléfono en su lugar, estaba a punto de regresar a su videojuego pero.

-¿Qué te dijo Akaito?- Pregunto Kaito

-Am….m-me dijo…-Contesto Len nervioso

Kaito lo miro esperando la respuesta, pero Kaito se percato que Len estaba demasiado nervioso.

-¿Acaso son cosas malas?- Pregunto Kaito

-¡NO!, Solo es que…-Contesto Len

-¿Solo qué?- Pregunto el peli azul

-Solo quería saludarme, solo eso- Contesto el rubio

Len rio nerviosamente y camino hasta su videojuego para continuar jugando, Kaito aun no estaba conforme con la respuesta, será mejor preguntarle a Akaito o ¿no?

**¡HOLA!**

**Perdón por tardarme muchísimo en subir un capitulo pero es que el colegio me quita demasiado tiempo en especial ahora, pero prometo subir más seguido, espero y les guste este capítulo, y la pregunta del día es: ¿KAITO IRA A PREGUNTARLE A AKAITO?**

**Mis lectoras:**

**-Hatsune Miku Ama los Porros**

**-KAWAIISUGOINEKO **

**-HARUKA HAGAREN**

**Nos vemos. Besitos.**


	16. Maratón 15 cap 16

UN AMOR POSIBLE

Capitulo 16

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation **_

Len rio nerviosamente y camino hasta su videojuego para continuar jugando, Kaito aun no estaba conforme con la respuesta, será mejor preguntarle a Akaito o ¿no?

…

La tarde continuo normal, aunque Len estaba muy nervioso y preocupado porque sabía que Kaito pronto pediría explicaciones.

-Voy a Salir Len- Menciono Kaito

-Claro, ve con cuidado- Dijo Len

Kaito tomo su bufanda y las llaves del auto y se dirigió a la casa de Akaito, tenía algo que discutir y no era muy bueno.

***En la casa de Akaito***

-Hola Kaito- Menciono Mikuo

-Hola Mikuo, y ¿esta mi hermano?- Pregunto

-Si esta en su habitación- Contesto

-Gracias, y me dio gusto saludarte- Menciono Kaito

Mikuo solo sonrió, y Kaito subió rápidamente las escaleras para, llegar al cuarto de Akaito.

-Pasa- Menciono Akaito

Kaito entro algo molesto y Akaito estaba sentado en su ordenador, miro a Kaito lo cual lo sorprendió bastante.

-¿Qué pasa Hermano?- Pregunto Akaito

-¡Porque le llamaste a Len!- Kaito Contesto molesto

Akaito se levanto y se sentó el borde de su cama, para mirar desafiante a Kaito, y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Muy simple, porque él es mío- Menciono Akaito

-¡¿Qué?! El me ama a mí y yo lo amo a él, el es mío- Musito molesto Kaito

-Eso piensas tú- Dijo el peli rojo

-¡Claro, yo lo pienso!- Exclamo el peli azul

Akaito se levanto y tomo un cigarrillo, y lo encendió y se acerco lenta a Kaito y lo miro.

-¿Porque no dejamos que Len escoja?- Pregunto el peli rojo

-Si eso es lo que quieres acepto- Contesto El peli azul

Los dos estrecharon sus manos, y Kaito salió lentamente de la habitación sin antes, despedirse de Mikuo.

***En la casa***

-¡Bienvenido Kaito!- Exclamo alegre Len

-G-gracias Len- Menciono sonrojado

Len lo abrazo y caminaron a la cocina, para cenar, ya que Len la había preparado con mucho amor, era la primera vez que lo recibían de esa manera.

Después de esa exquisita cena, los dos fueron a descansar ya que fue un día muy largo.

***En el cuarto***

-Oyes, Kaito a ¿Dónde fuiste?- Pregunto Len

-F-fui…a arreglar algo- Contesto

Len suspiro y cerró lentamente sus ojos para quedar completamente dormido, Kaito suspiro aliviado al ver que Len no le suplicaría la verdad, aunque ahora el amor de Len esta en juego…

**¡Hola!**

**Perdón por no continuar pero aquí estoy nuevamente, espero y les guste este capítulo prometo subir capítulos más seguidos así que la pregunta es: ¿AKAITO GANARA?**

**-Hatsune Miku Ama los Porros**

**-KAWAIISUGOINEKO **

**-HARUKA HAGAREN**

**Nos vemos. Besitos.**


	17. Maratón 25 cap 17

UN AMOR POSIBLE

Capitulo 17

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation **_

Len suspiro y cerró lentamente sus ojos para quedar completamente dormido, Kaito suspiro aliviado al ver que Len no le suplicaría la verdad, aunque ahora el amor de Len esta en juego…

…

***En la mañana***

Kaito se levanto mucho más temprano que Len, y se arreglo un poco y se dirigió a la cocina para prepara el desayuno, lo cual lo haría con mucho amor al igual que Len.

Len no tardo demasiado en despertarse ya que, el calor de Kaito lo mantenía dormido, y ahora no sentía el calor de Kaito lo cual hizo que se despertara.

Se arreglo como siempre y salió de la habitación, para dirigirse a la cocina.

-B-buenos días Kaito- Menciono Len

Kaito sonrío al verlo aun adormilado, era algo en que Kaito no podía evitar sonreír.

-Buenos Días Len- Dijo Kaito

Len tomo asiento y bostezo varias veces y sin antes estirarse.

-¿Qué desayunaremos?- Pregunto

-Un Omelette- Contesto alegre Kaito

Kaito sirvió en dos platos los Omelette y en dos vasos jugo de naranja, le dio su plato y vaso a Len y comenzaron a desayunar.

-Kaito ¿podemos salir a pasear los dos?- Pregunto temeroso

-Lo siento Len, hoy no puedo necesito hablar de algo con Yuma- Contesto Kaito

-Ya veo…-Musito Len

Kaito termino el desayuno y limpio todo el comedor y los platos y salió de la casa dejando a Len solo.

-¿Acaso Kaito ya no me quiere?- Pregunto Len

Sacudió su cabeza para alegar ese pensamiento, pero era imposible no pensar en eso, ya que Kaito siempre aceptaba todas las invitaciones de Len, pero ahora no.

***Ring…Ring…***

-¿Hola?- Pregunto Len

-¡Hola Len!- Akaito Contesto alegre

-¿Q-que pasa Akaito?- Pregunto Len

-¿Te gustaría ir a pasear?- Pregunto

-C-claro, ¡vamos!- Contesto alegre Len

-Esta bien, en 15 minutos pasó por ti- Menciono Akaito

Len guardo su celular y se arreglo algún detalle que tenia, y salió, subió al auto de Akaito y se dirigieron a un parque cercano.

***En el parque***

-¡Es muy lindo!- Exclamo Len

-Sí, aquí es donde vengo debes en cuando- Menciono Akaito

Los dos fueron a comprar muchos dulces y a jugar en diferentes atracciones, Len pronto se olvido de Kaito y de la pregunta que lo asía dudar sobre el amor de Kaito, Pero Kaito… ¿Pensara en Len?

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno espero y les guste este maratón, es de 5 capítulos que subiré hoy, así que espero y los disfruten hoy estoy muy inspirada, y muchas gracias por leer este fanfic. La pregunta es: ¿KAITO SABRA DE LA CITA DE LEN?**

**Mis lectoras:**

**-Hatsune Miku Ama los Porros**

**-KAWAIISUGOINEKO **

**-HARUKA HAGAREN**

**Nos vemos. Besitos.**


	18. Maratón 35 cap 18

UN AMOR POSIBLE

Capitulo 18

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation **_

Los dos fueron a comprar muchos dulces y a jugar en diferentes atracciones, Len pronto se olvido de Kaito y de la pregunta que lo asía dudar sobre el amor de Kaito, Pero Kaito… ¿Pensara en Len?

…

***En la tarde***

Len después de disfrutar una mañana muy alegre regreso a su casa, con un gran oso de felpa en forma de panda, era un regalo que Akaito le había comprado.

***En la casa***

Entro y camino lentamente a la recepción para ver algo de televisión.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunto Kaito

Len se espanto al escuchar esa voz, miro asía atrás y vio a Kaito recargado en la puerta.

-F-fui…c-con A-Akaito…-Contesto Len

-¿Con Akaito?- Pregunto el peli azul

-S-si…m-me invito a s-salir- Contesto el rubio

Kaito suspiro y camino hacia su habitación molesto, cerró la puerta con demasiada fuerza, que asusto demasiado Len.

Len suspiro al ver a Kaito, molesto era demasiado celoso solo fue un cita, pero…lo que él no sabía era el trato que hicieron Kaito y Akaito.

***Len se acerca al cuarto de Kaito***

Toco la puerta y solo se escuchaba a Kaito gruñendo y golpeando cosas.

-Kaito, ¿estás bien?- Pregunto Len

-¡DEJAME QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!- Contesto molesto Kaito

-E-esta bien…s-si e-eso quieres….- Menciono Len

Len trato de no llorar y se dirigió a la recepción a mirar la televisión, pero…sus intentos de no llorar fueron inútiles, lloro en silencio, era la primera vez que Kaito le hablaba de esa forma.

***P.O.V Len***

¿Por qué Kaito esta molesto? ¿Acaso hice mal en ir con Akaito? ¿Por qué?

Mire nuevamente la televisión y la apague camine a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, no pude evitar llorar con desesperación y enojo, ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?!

¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?!

***Ring…Ring…***

Mire mi celular y era Akaito, tome mi celular y conteste.

-H-Hola…A-Akaito…-Mencione

-¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estas llorando?- Pregunto preocupado

-K-Kaito…s-se enojo…c-con mi-migo… y m- me g-grito…- Conteste

Akaito suspiro preocupado, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera.

-Voy a ir por ti, y te quedaras a dormir con migo- Menciono Akaito

-E-esta…b-bien…-Musite

Termine la llamada, y guarde ropa en una mochila, tome mi celular y mi oso de felpa y salí de mi habitación, ¿Por qué Kaito?

**¡HOLA!**

**Espero y estén bien, y muchas gracias por esperar tanto tiempo en actualizar el Fanfic así que aquí esta, y bueno una pregunta mía es: ¿CONOCEN A 2NE1 Y BIGBANG? Y si es un sí, ¿LES GUSTA SU MUSICA? Y la pregunta del fanfic es: ¿LEN ESCOGERA A AKAITO?**

**Mis lectoras:**

**-Hatsune Miku Ama los Porros**

**-KAWAIISUGOINEKO **

**-HARUKA HAGAREN**

**Nos vemos. Besitos.**


End file.
